User blog:LeeHatake93/Lego Cuusoo: Ideas for Lego Sets based on Video Games
How's it going, Wiki Stars? A few months ago, thanks to a comment by TheStarman, I discovered that a company known as Cuusoo produced a Lego set for both Minecraft and Back to the Future. I recently decided to google the company and they have a website where you can submit your own ideas for Lego sets, and if they are popular enough, Cuusoo will produce them as actual sets. With this in mind, I'd like to ask you guys if you have any ideas for ones that you'd like to see. Here's a link to the site where you can submit your ideas: http://lego.cuusoo.com/ Following the trend of the Minecraft set, I'd like to see a few sets based on other videos games, if possible. A few that come to mind are obviously PlayStation series, such as The Last of Us, Uncharted, Jak and Daxter, inFamous, Twisted Metal, MediEvil, and Legend of Dragoon, and other series such as Grand Theft Auto, Red Dead, Mortal Kombat, and Injustice: Gods Among Us (since Lego has the right to DC sets, this one has a better chance). Feel free to submit your ideas to this blog. I will add them and group them via Wiki member. My Ideas (LeeHatake93) More will be added later.... ''The Last of Us'' #'Bill's Town:' Based on the level of the same name, this set would represent the scene where Joel, Ellie, and Bill attempt to start the truck that was in a garage in the town Bill resides in. The set would include the truck and a few lamp posts and other street items. The minifigures in this set include: Joel (Spring), Ellie (Spring), Bill, Infected Runner, and Clicker. #'Hometown Infection:' Based on the prologue, this set representsthe very beginning of the game when the infection begins. The set would include Joel's house, truck, and a fires. Minifigures include: Joel (Young), Tommy (Young), Sarah, and Infected Jimmy Cooper. ''Grand Theft Auto'' #'Canis Bodhi:' This set is based on Trevor's truck, and represents the first mission where players play as Trevor. The set includes Trevor's truck and two Lost motorcycles. Minifigures include: Trevor Phillips, Ron, Wade Hebert, and Lost MC Member (x2). #'Complications:' Based on the mission of the same name, this set reflects on Franklin repossessing the car that Jimmy de Santa purchased. Little does he know, Michael is in the back seat. Includes Jimmy's SUV, a traffic light, and a few miscellaneous items. Minifigures include: Franklin Clinton and Michael de Santa. ''Jak and Daxter'' #'Misty Island:' This set is based off of the beginning of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. The set includes the Arena, Dark Eco Pool, parts representing the dock and shore, and the fisherman's boat. Minifigures include: Jak (Precursor Legacy), Daxter (Human), and Lurkers (x4). #'Samos' Hut:' Another location from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, this set actually represents the opening to Jak II. It includes Samos' Hut, the Rift Rider, and an A-GRAV Zoomer. Minifigures include: Jak (Precursor Legacy), Daxter, Keira (Precursor Legacy), and Samos. #'Zoomers:' This set is based on Haven City from Jak II, mainly focusing on vehicles. It includes a Hellcat Zoomer, a Krimzon Guard Zoomer, and two traditional Zoomers. Minifigures include: Jak (Jak II), Daxter, and Krimzon Guard (x2) Category:Blog posts